Idiots
by weirdgrammar
Summary: What if Aomine and Kagami live together? Can Kagami survive handling Aomine's perverted mind? And can Aomine survive from Kagami's idiotic-but-the-sincerest-smile-ever grin? Fluffiness, stupidity, craziness are waiting ahead! AoKaga.
1. Bed

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga (allow me to ship you guys to the AoKaga island~)

**Note: **Yaoi. This is a bunch of one-shots, so updates only happen when ideas strike. Fluffiness, craziness, stupidity (people don't call them Aho and Baka for nothing), errors. Of course, any ideas regarding them are welcome! :D

* * *

"Oi, Bakagami, move a bit."

"Shut up, Ahomine. _You _move."

"Don't wanna. You move," he elbowed Kagami.

"Fuck's sake, this is _my _bed!" Kagami kicked Aomine, but Aomine didn't budge at all.

"No, I'm living here too. So, practically this is _my_ bed," he glared at the redhead.

"Hell no! This is _my_ apartment, _my _room, _my _bed! You invited yourself to live here!" Kagami harshly pushed his lover away, making him stumble down the bed. "So, fuck off!"

Aomine rubbed his sore head. "…you fucker… that hurts" Aomine suddenly jumped, grabbed Kagami's arms and pinned them to Kagami's sides, startling the redhead. "You are the one who agreed," he hissed.

Kagami gritted his teeth. "How could I say no when you were kissing me and feeding me with your sweet words?! Not to mention, you were looking straight into my eyes, making me weak and shit!" the earnest confession exploded out of Kagami's mouth without he realized it, rendering Aomine speechless.

"What are you…" Kagami wriggled an eyebrow in confusion seeing his lover speechless. Then, realization hit him. "Holysh…" blush rushed to Kagami's face like a tsunami as Aomine buried his head in Kagami's shoulder blade, ears reddening.

"…damn, Bakagami… stop saying cute things, will you? Making me wanna jump you right now."

"WHAT?! DON'T YOU EVER THINK TO DO IT!" Kagami shouted. "Pervert…" he muttered under his breath while turning away. Blush hadn't left his face.

Then, Aomine looked at his lover, lacing their fingers together as he put on his infamous smirk. "So, I'm taking it as a compliment. I guess I'm your kryptonite after all," he purred sexily.

"Fucker! I never said that!" he barked out, blushing furiously.

"Babe, you suck at lying, you know that?" Aomine licked his upper lip. "Anyway, itadakimasu~" and he attacked Kagami's neck.

"Stop it, Ahomine! I hate you!" Kagami punched Aomine's back. "Damn you! Stop… egh! …it… I… haaa… hate you…" his punches gradually went weaker and weaker to a halt. "I…really…hate…you," he panted heavily, secretly relishing the warmth Aomine provided.

"Love you too, babe," Aomine playfully bit Kagami's nose.

~oo0oo~

-The next day-

"Morning, Kagami. Eh? Isn't it too early for winter?" Furihata asked as he noticed the scarf wrapping around Kagami's neck.

Only grunt was his reply. Kagami just brushed past him and headed to his seat.

"Er… did I ask a wrong question?" Furihata glanced at Kuroko, who was sitting at his own seat.

"No, you didn't. In fact, you pushed the right button, Furihata-kun," the light blue haired boy replied nonchalantly.

"Harr?" Furihata was confused, but his attention was riveted when Kagami suddenly thumped the table.

"Damn that fucker… I'm going to kill him!" he suddenly shouted angrily, making Furihata and his classmates more confuse.

Meanwhile, at Touou Academy…

"HAAACHIUUU!" Aomine gave a violent sneeze, surprising Momoi, who was walking beside him. He rubbed his nose. "Wondering who's talking about my awesomeness…"

"I think someone is cursing you," Momoi said. "Anyway, you seem glowing today, Dai-chan. What happened? Or did you eat something weird?" skeptical tweaked in her tone.

"Eat something weird? Naaah… In fact, it was a very good meal!" he snickered and left, leaving his childhood friend dumbfounded.

* * *

**Updated: 28/7/2013**


	2. Teddy Bear

**Title:** Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Three one-shots within a day! Yay~! People might think I rush things, but I'd rather update it than losing the muse, ne?

* * *

Trudging down the street after shopping for groceries, Kagami and Aomine were chattering away happily(?), arguing who is stronger; Superman or Batman.

Shuffling past the playground, they found a guy handing a big teddy bear to a girl. The girl was giggling happily and hugged the teddy bear, which was at least three-quarter of her size.

Kagami watched as the couple was engrossed with their own moment.

Of course, Aomine noticed this and poked Kagami's cheek. "What's wrong? You want a teddy bear too?" he smirked. "I can buy you one. A super-duper big one."

"That sounds nice, but no, I don't want a teddy bear," Kagami answered.

"Are you embarrassed if people caught you hugging a teddy bear?" his smirk grew wider. "C'mon, babe, I promise no one will see you playing with a teddy bear," however, Aomine's mind was flooded with evil schemes to tease Kagami with it.

Maybe snap his picture while he's sleeping with it?

Or while he's dressing the plush toy up?

Saa… who knows.

A mischievous smile widening.

"I said no. It will take more space on bed," Kagami said. Aomine wanted to retort, but Kagami nonchalantly continued; "Besides, how am I supposed to hug you when I have a teddy bear? It'll get in the way, don't you think?"

That struck Aomine hard. He couldn't say anything. Instead, Aomine wrapped his hands around Kagami's neck and buried his head in Kagami's shoulder blade, slightly trembling in excitement and embarrassment. "Oh Kami-sama, have I been a good boy to deserve such an angel?"

Kagami wriggled an eyebrow in pure confusion. "Harr? Which angel are you talking about? Wow, wait, how can you see it?!"

* * *

**29/7/2013**


	3. Sweater

**Title: **Idiot.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **The 2nd one-shot of the day.

* * *

The refrigerator made a noisy sound as Aomine opened it, relishing the coolness it emitted. His hand reached out for the milk carton and he quickly gulped the drink down his throat, not bothering to pour it into a glass first.

Kagami would get angry and hit him with a thick book, blabbering about hygiene and shit.

Well, if he could get up from the bed after few rounds of awesome _one-on-one_, that is.

Heading to the couch, Aomine let himself smirk at the perverted thoughts.

"Hurm…" Kagami's sleepy voice greeted him as Aomine made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, morning, sleepyhea—" Aomine was cut off by the sight presenting before him. He couldn't help but gape.

Kagami appeared in nothing but his blue sweater—just long enough to cover that, uh, private part.

Repeat again; _his_ blue sweater.

Hasn't cleared yet?

_Aomine Daiki's_ blue sweater.

"'Morning…" Kagami rubbed his tired eyes as he waddled to his lover and slumped to Aomine's side, resting his head on Aomine's shoulder. "Tired… You went too rough last night," he murmured like a kid.

Aomine put his trembling hand around Kagami's shoulder and brought the redhead closer. "So—sorry. Couldn't help myself. And… why my sweater?" he swallowed his saliva. "Gosh… somehow you make that sweater look sexier on you," but it went unnoticed by the redhead.

Sleepy Kagami + his husky voice + the muskiness smell from sex + his blue sweater = 100x combo attack.

"Your sweater…?" Kagami asked in sleepy voice. "Hurm… too lazy to get my own shirt," he snuggled closer. "Besides, I like your smell," an innocent smile brightened up Kagami's face.

Aomine went rigid.

Sleepy Kagami + his husky voice + the muskiness smell from sex + his blue sweater + "I like your smell" & that innocent smile = **INFINITY COMBO ATTACK**.

That morning, Aomine died of happiness and embarrassment.

* * *

**Updated: 29/7/2013**


	4. Touch

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **The 3rd one-shot of the day. Super~ sweeeee~~~~t is coming.

* * *

The living room was bathed in weak evening sunlight. Almost no sound echoed through the room. Just faint breaths and rustling of curtains caught in the light breeze.

Kagami and Aomine were sitting on the floor. Kagami settled himself between Aomine's legs, facing his lover. None of them uttered a word.

Kagami's fingers roamed over his lover's face. From his cheeks, to his brows, forehead, lips. Then, they travelled down Aomine's neck and his shoulders. It was nothing but feathery touches. Nothing sexual from it. As if Kagami was trying to map his features into his mind.

Surprisingly, Aomine didn't respond. One might think those feathery touches would make him crazy and push Kagami down on the floor, but not this time.

He just watched intently as Kagami took his own sweet time to explore his body.

Kagami's fingers trailed to Aomine's hand and he laced their fingers together. Faint blush crept up Kagami's face as he slowly crawled closer to his lover.

He felt Aomine's warmth envelop him once he'd eaten up the distance between them. He could feel Aomine's breath ghosting across his lips, making his heart skip a beat.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami planted a kiss on Aomine's cheek. Embarrassment clouded his mind when he retreated, but the stern gaze from Aomine encouraged him to continue his doing. And he just did so, showering Aomine with chaste kisses.

The last kiss on Aomine's lip, Kagami softly whispered; "I love you."

Aomine didn't have to reply. A kiss on Kagami's forehead was enough to convey his feelings towards his beloved redhead.

* * *

**Updated: 29/7/2013**


	5. Drinks

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing(s): **AoKaga & KurokoX...

**Note: **Today is our angel's birthday, so I've prepared 4 one-shots for today! I was struggling to finish them within 3 hours (once I've finished my exam, I jumped in front of my lappy and gosh, it wasn't an easy task!) Anyway enjoy~!

Kuroko-sama and Kagami are studying together at Kagami's place.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko, you okay with hot chocolate?" Kagami placed two mugs of hot chocolate on the table, pushing away the books and calculators cluttered on the glass table.

Kuroko eyed the mugs; blue and red. He heaved a sigh and looked at Kagami with his famous blank expression. "Kagami-kun really loves Aomine-kun, after all."

"Eh, why so sudden?!" Kagami was flustered, his face leveled with his fiery hair.

Kuroko gave a small smile. The redhead huffed in embarrassment, landed his butt on the floor, rubbed his forehead, and murmured 'shut up…' under his breath. Kuroko just shook his head in rare amusement.

"Oh, where is Aomine-kun, by the way?" Kuroko scanned his surrounding, but he failed to find his former light. Then, the bedroom door creaked open, revealing a sleepy Aomine letting out a rude yawn. Kuroko wriggled a brow. "Speaking of the devil, he shall appear."

"Who's devil, huh?" Aomine asked as he staggered to their place. "Long time no see, Tetsu," he yawned again and slumped to Kagami's side. "'Morning, babe~"

"It's already afternoon, dumbass!" Kagami bonked Aomine's head.

"Hey, I don't need a punch. I need a kiss! Where's my morning kiss?" Aomine leaned closer, only to be pushed away by his lover. "Argh, Kagami's stingy!" Aomine whined childishly. Then, he spotted Kagami's hot chocolate. "Ohh, breakfast!" he licked his lips and took a sip.

"Taste nice?" Kagami asked with a grin on his face.

"Yep," then, he held the red mug as if the hot chocolate was his in the first place.

Kuroko, who had been witnessing their sappy moment, decided to interrupt, to their surprise. "Aomine-kun, that's Kagami-kun's drink. Why don't you make one for yourself?" his intention was nice.

"It's fine, Kuroko," Kagami answered. "We've been sharing our drinks since he started living here, so I don't have to make one for him," he said with a sincere smile brightened up the living room. He turned to his lover; "I can make you a sandwich if you want."

"Awesome!" Aomine instantly agreed. "Hey, can we have Espresso tomorrow? I want to taste it."

"Hm…" Kagami rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, but we need to do some shopping, then."

"Fine," Aomine grinned like a child. Then, they continued their chatters, totally forgetting about Kuroko's presence.

With a grim expression written on his face, Kuroko fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed certain numbers.

"_Tetsuya, it's been awhile," _said the receiver.

Ignoring the receiver's greeting, Kuroko went straight to his point. "I know I'm being selfish, Kyoto is very far from here, and you have classes tomorrow, but can you come down to Tokyo, like, now?"

"_Oh my, my Tetsuya is upset. Tell me, Daiki and Taiga again?"_

"Yes. They are acting husband-wife-like, which really irritates me so much."

"_Haha, I guess I shall thank them for it. But, are you serious, Tetsuya? You have a test tomorrow."_

"I'm dead serious. Just come here."

* * *

**Updated: 2/8/2013**


	6. Songs

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Kids, don't do this.

* * *

Their delighted voices echoed through the empty stadium. The spotlight shined fluorescent and bright. The cold night air kissed their skins as they pedaled their bicycles up the red track. Aomine rode past Kagami with a wide stupid grin on his face. Kagami pedaled faster, catching up with his lover.

They stopped at the huge podium. Kagami dismounted from his bicycle and stood on the podium as Aomine circled around the stage.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh~!" Kagami shouted loudly like kid. The stadium sent back a loud echo. Kagami laughed and called his lover. "Hey, hey, Aomine, my voice, it's echoing!"

Chuckles escaped Aomine. "Of course, Baka! What? You don't know a simple physic?!" louder laughter tumbled down Aomine's lips.

"I wonder what'll happen if we sing," Kagami gave a thought. It won't hurt to give a try, right? Besides, they were alone. "Yosh, I'm going to do it!"

"Wow, really?" Aomine halted, looking up at the redhead. The redhead grinned.

"_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face,"_ he began to sing.

"Wow, seriously? True Love?!" Aomine widened his eyes in surprise. His mouth twitched in amusement.

"_There's no one quite like you,  
You push all my buttons down,  
I know life would suck without you…"_

Aomine gave out loud laugh. He knew that song was directed to him. He made a big circle around the stadium while listening to his beloved redhead sing to him.

"_At the same time, I wanna hug you,  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck,  
You're an asshole but I love you,  
And you make me so mad I ask myself."_

"Ouch," Aomine feigned hurt. "That hurts, babe~!" he shouted from far. But it didn't stop Kagami.

"_Why I'm still here, or where could I go,  
You're the only love I've ever known," _Kagami's eye drifted over to Aomine. Aomine replied with a smirk.

"_But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be…"_

"Gosh, make up your mind, babe!" Aomine laughed again.

"_True love~ true love~  
It must be true love,  
Nothing else can break my heart like,  
True love~ true love~  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you~  
No one else can break my heart like you~  
No one else can break my heart like you~~~!"_

Once Kagami finished his song, thunderous claps were heard. He scanned the stadium, looking for his lover. In the middle of stadium, there Aomine was, with a soft smile played on his handsome face. He slowly inched forward, closing their gap.

"I don't know which to pick; insult or compliment," he stopped in front of Kagami and brought his hand to caress Kagami's face.

Kagami grinned. "Both!" then, it clicked. "So, now your turn!"

"Eh?! No," Aomine shook his head. "I can't sing that well! You know that!"

"But, I sang for you," Kagami pouted. "It's unfair if you didn't sing as well," sulking was definitely ringing in his tone.

"Gosh, why do you love torment me so much, Bakagami?" he got off from his bicycle and joined Kagami. Kagami's pouting face had always been his ultimate weakness. He hated Kagami for using it as his weapon. Nonetheless, he planted a kiss on Kagami's forehead. "There, I'll sing, 'kay?"

A stupid grin rose on Kagami's face again.

"Be prepared to be awed by my lovely voice!" Aomine posed. Kagami barked a laugh as he mounted his bicycle. "Ready~~~" Aomine took a deep breath and stood rigidly.

"_Ba ba ba ba ba na na,  
Banana ah ah~  
Potato na ah ah~  
Banana ah ah~"_

Kagami choked on his own laugh. "What?! Despicable Me?! Seriously?!" he turned to Aomine. But, Aomine's face told him he was dead serious.

"_To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga~  
Ba ba ba banana,"_ he stole a glance at Kagami. The redhead's shoulders heaved indicated laughing. Aomine smirked a little.

"You seriously memorized the lyric?! Awesome! Hahahahahahaha~!" he held his stomach, laughing uncontrollably. His stomach hurt because of laughing too much.

"_Yo plano hu la pa no no tu,  
Ma banana like a nupi talamu,  
Banana ba ba,  
Potato ho oh~"_ Aomine began to move side to side like a Minion.

"Stop…. it!" Kagami said between his laughter. He couldn't bear it anymore. A pool of tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"_To ga li no potato ni ga ni ba no ba ni ka no ji ga,  
Ba ba ba bananaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"_ he ended his song with a high-pitched scream.

Seeing Kagami roll on the floor laughing, Aomine walked up the redhead. He looked nose down on a laughing Kagami until Kagami stopped, lying on his back. Kagami looked up with teary eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Done laughing?" Aomine asked sternly.

"Yeah, kind of," but, small chuckled still escaped him. He coughed a little. "Yeah, now done. Sorry, bee, couldn't stop myself," he reached out for Aomine's hair as Aomine crouched down.

"Naa~ it's fine. I just want to see you laugh," his lips curled into a grin. He loved how soft Kagami was when he ruffled his hair. It felt so good. Then, realization hit him. "Wait, did you say 'bee'?! Is that 'bee', _bee_ or 'bee', _hubby_?"

"Hm? You're imagining things, Ahomine," Kagami continued running his fingers through Aomine's blue hair.

"Hey, tell me~" he nudged his redhead. "Babe, don't do this to me~"

"You're imagining things—" their sweet argument was interrupted with a night watchman's voice.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"Oh, crap! It's the guard, let's go!" Aomine whispered as he pulled Kagami up. They quickly grabbed their bicycles and ran off, laughing madly as they rode past a startled night watchman.

* * *

**Updated: 2/8/2013**


	7. Ring

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **I don't know what have I written here.

* * *

That evening, a violent argument erupted. The atmosphere was scorching up despite of the cold air. Shouts, yells, curses echoed through the apartment, mostly from Aomine.

"I told you; Tatsuya and I are just brothers!" Kagami defended himself and his brother.

"LIKE I BELIEVE THAT! THEN, WHY THE HELL YOU'RE CALLING HIM 'TATSUYA'? HEH, HE MUST BE REALLY SPECIAL, RIGHT?"Aomine barked out as he clenched his fists, containing himself from throwing a punch to the redhead's face.

"Fuck's sake, Ahomine, I've known him since kid! It's normal to call your childhood friend by his given name! Just like how you do to Momoi!" he fired back. How childish Aomine could be?!

"LEAVE SATSUKI OUT OF THIS!" Aomine yelled. "TELL ME, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING THAT STUPID RING?!" he pointed at the silver ring Kagami wearing.

"This? It's our brotherhood ring!" Kagami shouted exasperatedly. "It's the proof that shows Tatsuya and I are brothers!"

"Fuck brothers! I don't want to see that ring!" the tanned male seethed. He slowly approached Kagami. Kagami gulped down his nervous. Aomine grabbed his shirtfront harshly. "You're belonged to me, is that understood, Kagami Taiga?!"

Kagami swatted his hand away. "Of course I know that, dumbass! Geez, if you're so fucking obsessed about it, why don't you buy me a ring instead?!"

That sent Aomine to a dead silence. Seriously, that never came across his puny brain. After awhile, finally Aomine could speak. "Hey, Kagami, do you realize that you're actually asking me to propose you?"

Kagami gasped. Scarlet rushed to his face. Aomine gave him a blank stare.

Yep, Bakagami didn't aware of it at all.

"I'm… just… just…" Kagami stuttered as he averted his gaze away from Aomine's. "Gosh… this is so embarrassing…" he muttered and dropped his head.

Seeing Kagami's ears redden as bright as his fiery red hair, Aomine couldn't help but smile. Kagami is totally head over heels for him. How could he doubt Kagami's love for him? He wrapped his hands around Kagami's waist and pulled him into his embrace. "…sorry, babe. I lost my screws earlier."

"You've lost them long time ago, Ahomine," Kagami's voice was muffled. He slowly returned Aomine's embrace. "You're crazy."

"I couldn't say no. I am crazy. Crazy about you," Aomine laughed. "Oh wait; do you want diamond, or just simple one?"

"Huh?"

"Your wedding ring, of course!"

* * *

Boy, that escalated quickly.

**Updated: 2/8/2012**


	8. B-Day

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Don't catch diabetes, 'kay?

* * *

The sun was shining all day. Birds were singing lazily. Even the clouds were crawling slowly. Everything seemed so lazy. And Kagami happily joined the nature lazing around.

He settled down to read on the huge, overstuffed couch. Out of nowhere, Aomine threw himself to Kagami's laps, startling the redhead.

"Holyshit, Aomine! You startled me!" Kagami shouted and rewarded Aomine a light knock to his head.

The tanned male just gave a smirk as he tightened his embrace around Kagami's waist. "Hey, babe, what day is today?" he asked.

"2nd August, why?" Kagami raised a brow.

"Gosh, you're so dumb," his comment received a denial shout from the redhead. "You should be happy that I love you even though you're dumb. Today is your birthday, babe!"

"Ah~ now you mention it," Kagami answered as if he had just found a new epiphany. "I forgot."

"Geez, what kind of person forgets his own birthday?"

"Hm… it couldn't be helped. I rarely celebrated my own birthday," a weary smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Loneliness danced in his red eyes. "My dad is always busy. So, we barely spent times together. Let alone celebrating my birthday, he even hardly appeared on Christmas day. Until some point, I didn't bother to ask him to celebrate my birthday," then, he gave out a sheepish laugh. "But, I don't mind, I've grown used to—"

Aomine cut him with a chaste kiss on his lips. Kagami, who was taken aback by Aomine's sudden advance, quickly backed away with wide-eyed, blush rising up his cheeks.

"Don't grow used to it," Aomine's deep voice cut through the silence. "Damn, if I knew earlier, I would've gone to LA to meet you, to know you, and celebrate your birthday!"

"That doesn't make any sense, Ahomine," Kagami's gaze softened.

"Shut up!" Aomine raised his voice to another octave. "2nd August is the most important day to you and me! It is the day you were born to this world! If not, I wouldn't stay alive till now, coz' you're the only reason I live!" then, his voice was muffled as he embraced Kagami. "It may take billions of people to make this world, but it only takes you to complete mine."

Kagami brought his hands to wrap them around Aomine's back. His heart was brimming over with happiness. "You're damn too cheesy, idiot. I'm getting diabetes here."

"If you're really getting one, tell me. We can play doctor and patient game," he smirked.

"Sure, I'll break your neck so you can be the patient," the redhead laughed. Aomine smiled; Kagami's laughter is music to his ears. Lovely, and pleasant.

"Hey, I haven't given you the present yet," he shifted to Kagami's side and fished a watch key-chain out of his pocket. "I know you don't really like wearing a watch, so I bought you a key-chain type. You can hang it on your phone strap."

"Seriously?" the key-chain was transported into Kagami's hand. "Why a watch?"

Aomine coughed, faint blush appeared on his tanned face. "Well, I was thinking of buying you a ring, but I remembered no way you could wear while playing basket," he eyed the ring hanging around Kagami's neck. "Plus, I don't want it to be hung along with that ring. As if you're leveling me with your brother," he formed a pout.

"Stupid, you know that I won't do that. You are you! Tatsuya is just my brother," Kagami grinned.

"I know! I just… couldn't help myself," his voice trailed off. No way would he say he's actually jealous over that stupid ring! Ridiculous! "Anyway, a watch is far better. It means 'all of your time is mine'" Aomine smirked. "Even when you're alone, when you're with your brother, when you're with Tetsu or others, you're always mine," he said possessively as he laced their fingers.

"Aren't you possessive?" Kagami asked with a grin.

"Do you hate it, my possessiveness? I just want to take care of my stuff," Aomine said, kissing Kagami's fingertips.

"No, I don't hate it. I'd rather be confined than left alone," Kagami admitted sheepishly. Then, his eyes went huge. "Wait, did you say 'my stuff'? What the hell that supposed to mean?!"

Aomine didn't answer his question. He pinned his lover down the couch instead. "Anyway, it's my turn to unwrap my present."

"Huh? Your present?"

"Yep, you~"

"Hey, I thought today is _my_ birthday!" he began to struggle to free himself, but to no avail. Aomine is strong when he's set his perverted mind.

"Well, your present is the watch. But, you, you're _my present_. Coz' basically, you were born to this world to bring joy upon me. So, maybe I should thank Kami-sama for giving you to me," he smirked.

"Do not twist the words!"

Aomine ignored his cries as he prayed. "Oh, Kami-sama, thank you for giving me the best present ever!"

"AHOMINE!"

* * *

**Updated: 2/8/2013**


	9. Stay

**Title: **Idiot.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Another candy for AoKaga-ers! Don't catch cavities!

* * *

The door burst open, startling Kagami who was busy preparing dinner, and Aomine briskly stormed in without any greetings. The redhead watched as his lover strode over to his, wrong, their shared bedroom, anger written vividly on his handsome face.

Aomine banged the bedroom door behind him, disappeared from Kagami's sight. Kagami drifted his eyes over the front door, and he heaved a sigh.

That idiot forgot to close the door.

…

Aomine switched on the air-conditioner, chucked his bag to the floor, not caring where it landed and dived himself to the bed. It made a loud creak sound, much to his annoyance. He threw his arm over his face and gritted his teeth in anger.

His father's voice was still ringing in his ears, his mind.

Aomine covered his face with his palms, trying to shake them away. However, it was a useless effort. They kept ringing and ringing.

Exasperated, he punched the bed.

It wasn't enough.

He punched again. And again. And again. And again.

Until he couldn't summon any energy to lift his hand anymore.

Blue eyes wandered aimlessly around the ceiling. The air-conditioner cooled the summer air, but it didn't cool down his temper. His father's voice kept ringing and ringing. He hated it.

"Fuck… why can't he accept for who I am?" he whispered.

His mind retreated to the argument he'd had with his father earlier. Kagami had suggested him to come clean with his parents about their relationship. His mother had smiled at him, as though she had known it since the Ice Age melted—mother's instinct, they say.

However, his father didn't agree. Aomine, of course, had expected it and braced himself. Nonetheless, once his father had insulted Kagami—without really knowing him, no less—Aomine snapped.

The discussion had become a heated argument and Aomine curtly ended it by banging the door shut before his father's face.

Aomine curled himself up. "Is it wrong to love Kagami?"

His keen ears caught faint creaking sound from the door. He didn't turn, knowing it was Kagami, anyway. The sound of footsteps filled the cold room, then he could feel the bed sinking a little.

"Aomine," a hand touched his shoulder gently.

He didn't respond.

"Aomine."

Finally, he turned around, only to be greeted by a concern face etched on his lover face. Kagami's gaze was soft, and his smile was beautiful.

That smile…

It washed away his anxiety, worry, sadness that nested together in his heart almost immediately.

That smile was enough to calm him down.

Aomine hugged Kagami's waist and buried his head in Kagami's abdomen like a child. Kagami's smile grew wider. He ran his fingers through Aomine's blue hair. It felt so soft.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kagami asked softly.

"No," came a muffled reply.

No words exchanged between them. They stayed still. Kagami continued ruffling Aomine's hair, while Aomine tightened his embrace around Kagami's waist.

"Kagami," he called out with muffled voice. "Stay with me?"

Kagami hummed. "Yeah, I'll stay." Dinner can wait, right?

"Like forever?" finally, Aomine looked up.

It caught Kagami off guard. He could decipher the feelings swimming behind Aomine's glassy blue eyes. Sadness, hope, and love.

The redhead breathed a sigh. He leaned down and laid a kiss on Aomine's forehead.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

**Updated: 14/8/2013**


	10. Jealous

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Beware of the length of this chapter! The longest by far! And now, allow me to bang my head against the desk for even writing this chapter.

* * *

"Kagamin~"

The redhead turned around with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and a beautiful pink haired girl greeted him with a smile.

"Momoi," he casually smiled at her. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I miss your cooking a lot!" Momoi puffed her cheeks in annoyance with crossed arms. "Tell that to Dai-chan! He's been keeping you away from me!" Kagami just smiled at the nickname; he doesn't mind the platonic relationship Aomine and Momoi share, in fact, he finds it pleasant to see them bickering like a family. Just like him and Tatsuya.

"He said 'you'll poison him with your cooking' or something like that! Dai-chan's meanie!" she screamed.

Kagami sweat dropped. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's Ahomine, after all."

Momoi glanced at him. Kagami shot a perplexed look with the smile still plastered on his face. Then, Momoi's gaze softened and she laughed. "You're right. He's _your_ Ahomine."

He went scarlet with embarrassment at the remark.

"See?" she teased. "Kagamin really does love Dai-chan~ Let me be your bridesmaid, okay?"

"W-what? That's… cra-crazy! I don't want to marry him!"

"Aww~ I didn't say anything about Kagamin marrying him or anything~" she smiled. "I just said I want to be your bridesmaid."

"But, I'm a guy!"

"Oh, with Dai-chan, you're a Neko," she put on a toothy grin. "So, you're _the_ bride! Oh yeah, do you want tux or gown? I prefer to see you in flowing gown, though," Momoi giggled.

"You're implying it!" he shouted. "Wait, what the fuck Neko mean?!"

Momoi totally ignored the question. "Actually, I came here to give you this," she produced a magazine from her bag. Kagami raised a brow. "Last month, the News Club interviewed our basketball team, but of course, Dai-chan got all the spotlights," Momoi flipped through the pages until she found the interview section. "Here," she handed the book over.

Kagami brought the book closer to his face. His red eyes skimmed over the page. At the corner of the page, there was a picture of Aomine. The tanned male in the Touou jersey was smirking wickedly, sweats broke all over his muscular body. Faint blush appeared on Kagami's face looking at the picture. 'Sheesh, he's still looking good even in the picture. Not fair,' he formed a pout as he thought to himself.

Then, he squinted at a small brunette whom Aomine flashing his smirk at. 'Oh, that's their shooting guard, right? What was his name again? Ah, Sakurai Ryou! Aomine did talk a lot about him.'

Momoi cracked a smile as she watched the redhead. She slowly backed away as not to let the redhead realize it until she was far enough to shout at him. "So, I guess I should take my leave~ keep the magazine nicely~! Bye, Kagamin~ Kiss Dai-chan for me~" she left.

"Eh?" Kagami whipped his head, however the pink haired girl had already gone from his sight. He turned to the magazine again, sighing. "Che," Kagami began to read the interview as he walked down the street, going to his place.

**'Favorite phrase: The one who can beat me is me.'** Kagami let out a chuckle. 'Still full of himself.'

**'Birthday: August 31st.'** Kagami paused a moment. 'Oh yeah, his birthday is two weeks away. What should I give him? He gave a watch to me. Should I give the same present?' he shook his head. 'No, that'd make me as possessive as him! He'd make fun of me!'

He gave a long sigh. Then, a sentence riveted his attention back to the interview. **'Big boobs!'** Kagami went to a blank expression.

"Ah yeah, he did mention he likes big boobs girls like Mai-chan," he muttered to himself. His eyes drifted back to the picture. 'Then, why did he choose me? I'm a guy, no way could I grow boobs,' then he shivered just thinking of him in a girl figure. 'Urgh, that's disgusting!'

He moved to the next sentence.

**'Beautiful, has a lovely and sunny smile, gentle, great cook and strong willed.'**

Kagami was halted. He stared at the page blankly. A thick lump suddenly formed in the back of his throat. His body gave off a weird aura. Kagami swallowed down his saliva. He felt… sick? He didn't know why, but coldness clenched his chest and his stomach plummeted.

'…the hell is this feeling?'

Without giving any thoughts, Kagami swiveled around and started to run.

…

A high-pitched of incoming email pulled Aomine out of his nap world. His hand skillfully flipped the phone open without him cracking his eyes open. After giving a loud yawn, Aomine sat up and read the email.

**From:** Satsuki (annoying witch)

**Subject:** I met kagamin just now.

Ne~ I gave him our school magazine. remember the interview that u've had last month? yep, that one~ his face was priceless when he saw ur picture. I should've taken a picture! ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ

ps: stop skipping practice! u promised kagamin alrdy! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

Aomine let out a grunt and scratched behind his neck. Why that bitch didn't tell him she was going to meet Kagami?! He could've followed her and gone back straight to Kagami's, wrong, their shared apartment!

A pleasant wind blew his school jacket, bringing a smile to his lips. Well, he did promise to the redhead he won't skip practice anymore. Then, he recalled the interview, remembering the thought that had come across his mind while answering their weird question. Aomine chuckled lightly. Hopping down to the rooftop from his favorite napping place, Aomine nonchalantly stuffed his hands into pockets, heading to the gym.

"Tsk, tsk, Bakagami… what have you done to me?"

He was practically skipping through the way, earning some attention, but he just gave zero fuck to them. He was happy, who are they to ruin his happiness? And his happiness doubled up when a thought of Kagami cooking dinner for him while waiting him home flew through his mind.

Sliding the gym door open, Aomine immediately dodged a flying orange ball from hitting his head.

"DAMMIT, I MISSED IT!" Wakamatsu screamed while the captain, Imayoshi simply stated 'Hey, the hop is over there' at the background.

"You should work up your shooting more, monster," Aomine smirked.

"Shut up! You're fucking late!" he shouted again. "If you're planning to come 15 minutes before practice ended, you shouldn't have come at all, bastard!"

"No can do. I promised someone I won't skip practice anymore," Aomine said. "Oh, where's Ryou?" he scanned the gym, looking for a certain self-blaming delusional brunette.

"Oh, now you mention it," Imayoshi interrupted. "The jumping power kid from Seirin came here little awhile ago. He was looking for you. So, I asked Sakurai to help him find you."

Aomine was silent. He turned on his heel and simply said goodbye, completely ignoring Wakamatsu's cries.

…

"Eh? Aomine-san isn't here?" said Sakurai while scanning around the rooftop.

"Aomine always takes his nap here?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, yes. It's his favorite spot. Sometimes, we have our lunch here and Aomine-san would steal my bento," Kagami just stared at the shorter male. He remembered Aomine once mentioned one of his teammates can cook. He guessed it's Sakurai, then.

Then, it clicked. Sakurai immediately bowed down. "I'm sorry, Kagami-san! I'm very sorry! I didn't know he isn't here! I'm sorry for making you go up here. I'm sorry I couldn't find Aomine-san even though he's my classmate! I'm sorry I couldn't help you! I'm sorry for everything! I'm even sorry for being alive!"

"Eh?" Kagami was perplexed by Sakurai's run-on sentences. He couldn't keep up with him anymore. He didn't understand. "Wait, you didn't do wrong!" but, Sakurai kept apologizing until Kagami could hear his own vein snapping. "Stop doing that or I won't forgive you!"

Like a magic spell, Sakurai went rigid, gulping down his nervous. Kagami heaved a sigh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No… it was… on me. I'm sor—"

"—say sorry again, I'll cut your tongue off," Kagami glared. Sakurai clamped his mouth almost immediately and nodded. The redhead scratched his head. "Geez, where's that idiot gone to?"

"Ano… Kagami-san, why are you looking for Aomine-san?" the brunette hesitantly asked.

"Hm… I've got something to ask him, that's all."

"But, you could wait him at home, right?" it halted Kagami. Sakurai quickly added seeing Kagami's surprise face. "I mean, Aomine-san told me he's staying at your place. So, it'd be much easier if you… er ask him later."

Seriously, that didn't come across his mind at all. "Yeah, you're right. I'm an idiot," Kagami gave out a laugh.

"I didn't mean that, Kagami-san!" Sakurai corrected him. "It must be very important if you've come here instead waiting for him," he fiddled his fingers. "May I ask something, Kagami-san?"

"Hm? Go ahead."

"Was it you… was it really you who asked him to come to practice?"

Kagami raised a brow. "Well, yeah… It was me… Wait, don't tell me he's still skipping practices!"

Sakurai shook his head in denials. "No, no, no! He comes to practice every day! Even though most of times, he'd be late," a small smile made its way to his face. "But, at least, he's there," he said. Late evening sunlight illuminated Sakurai's effeminate face and the orange color fused beautifully with his pink lips.

The smile put Kagami on a silence. The uneasy feeling bubbled up inside his heart again. "Say, Sakurai," his deep voice cut through the pleasant evening. "Are you really close with Aomine?"

"Hm? Not as close as Momoi-san, but we're good with each other, I guess. I'm his classmate, after all. Aomine-san rarely mingles around with others. Well, he does tell me a little about his life. Oh, he even asked me to choose a present for your birthday, but it ended up him choosing it himself. Do you like it, Kagami-san?"

The redhead stayed still. He opened his mouth, but his phone rang, startling them both. Kagami fished it out, skimmed the screen. "Aomine…" His heart raced a little. However, to his dismay, the phone suddenly flickered and went out. Damn! He forgot to recharge his phone!

"Was that Aomine-san?" Sakurai craned his neck, and Kagami gave a weak reply. Sakurai shoved his hand into his pocket for his phone and handed it to Kagami. "You can use my phone. You should be able to find his number on the recent call list. I called him awhile ago before the practice started," he smiled sheepishly.

**'Beautiful…'**

Sakurai is beautiful because he has a petit body and effeminate face, unlike his sculptured face and bulky muscular body.

**'…has a lovely and sunny smile, gentle, great cook...'**

Sakurai has a lovely and sunny smile and he's gentle, comparing to his own harsh behavior. Not to mention, he's a great cook as well.

**'…and strong willed.'**

This petit bodied brunette can be very stubborn when he wants to—like he was when they had a match against Touou.

**'Beautiful, has a lovely and sunny smile, gentle, great cook and strong willed.'**

He's perfect for Aomine.

Kagami recalled the picture from the interview section again. That smirk…

_"_…_steal my bento…"_

_"_…_but, at least, he's there…"_

_"_…_I called him awhile ago…"_

_"_…_we're good with each other…"_

It snapped.

No, _Kagami_ snapped. "Stay away from Aomine!" he suddenly roared at the top of his lungs.

Sakurai brought his hands to his chest and backed away a little, looking absolutely terrified and confused. A pool of tears began to form at the corner at his eyes. Face drained all its color. What did he do to piss the tiger off?

"STOP HANGING OUT WITH HIM! STOP PREPARING BENTO FOR HIM! STOP TALKING TO HIM! CUT OFF YOUR FRIENDSHIP OR WHATEVER-SHIP YOU HAVE WITH HIM! AOMINE DAIKI IS MINE!"

A deafening silence stretched out between them. Kagami panted heavily as he clenched his fist. Sakurai was rooted to the ground, however his eyes were drifted to the side of Kagami, as if there was someone standing behind him.

Kagami's ear caught small chuckles. But it wasn't him or Sakurai. He glanced over his shoulder.

It was Aomine!

"What a bold confession, Kagami~ but, I'd prefer it directed straight to me, not to Ryou," Aomine wore his signature smirk.

Kagami gasped. He blushed at Aomine's comment.

"Ryou, you can go now," he moved to a side for Sakurai. The brunette complied without any question, brushing past them with a murmur 'I'm sorry…' Aomine shut the door and inched closer to the redhead. "So, mind telling me what that was all about?" his gaze was intense.

"…nothing…" Kagami ripped his gaze off, blush grew prominent on his face.

"Oh~ you were shouting for nothing? You scared Ryou for nothing? And now you're blushing for nothing? I totally believe it, Bakagami," his tone dripped sarcasm. "I wonder what Ryou will say if I tell it was nothing. Just your hobby."

"Stop calling him Ryou, goddamit!" the redhead snapped a reply.

The taller male didn't give a reply right away. He let Kagami regain his breath before cracking a smile again. "It seems my beloved tiger is jealous~"

"What-who's your—no! I'm not jealous!"

"You totally are," Aomine swiftly snaked his arms around Kagami's waist. The redhead struggled to break free, but a nip on his ear startled him. "If not, you wouldn't be so angry when I call him… Ryou?"

Again, Kagami grunted in anger. Aomine chuckled, it was proven true after all, his tiger is jealous! He couldn't be happier than this! He eyed his lover a moment. Kagami is super-duper cute when he's jealous! Aomine proceeded to pepper his lover with kisses all over his face. His feathery kisses migrated to Kagami's neck, to his collarbone.

Despite of anger welled up inside Kagami, he couldn't shove the taller male away. Every kisses laid on his skin put him in a state of euphoria, clouding his mind. They weakened his body and made his legs go watery. Blood rushed to his face, and his ears reddened furiously. Slowly, but surely, his anger subsided as Aomine pressed a last soft kiss to his brow. Kagami couldn't help but fall into Aomine's embrace, pulling him along down the floor.

"Hey, babe, don't worry about that mushroom, he's just a classmate," Aomine whispered into Kagami's ear.

"Uh…" damn that warm breath!

"Hey, look at me," however, Kagami refused. "Look at me, I said," Kagami shook his head. Aomine cupped Kagami's firmly, looking straight into his summer eyes. Kagami gulped down his saliva, face flushed. "I want you to know that I love you. I love you, Kagami Taiga. No one else but you! Burn that into your mind."

The redhead bit his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, but clamped it shut back. Aomine gave him an encourage look, listening to him. He was hesitated, however he was going to say it anyway. "Then, about the interview… you… you said… beautiful and such… And I think that… was… Sakurai… you know, Sakurai's kind of cute, or beautiful as it stated there… and he can cook…"

"Oh…" then, Aomine burst into laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

"Sorry, babe~" he rested his forehead on Kagami's. Kagami could feel Aomine's warm breath against his skin. They were breathing the same air! The thought brought a faint blush to his face again. "Hey, actually… it was you," Aomine confessed.

"Eh?"

"They asked me, what's your type? So I just said; big boobs—a reflex answer," upon hearing Aomine's nonchalant answer, Kagami pouted. "But, then, you came into my mind," Kagami gasped. What again?

"I thought that you're beautiful, the most beautiful person I've ever seen…"

His red eyes went huge. Aomine's midnight blue eyes pierced into his, it felt like watching the night sky.

"… and I love that lovely and sunny smile of yours…"

Blush flooded to his face. A tanned hand gently caressed his flushed cheeks.

"…you're gentle even though you aren't aware of it and I love your cooking…"

Kagami dropped his head. His ears getting reddened and reddened. The hand ruffled his hair, it soothed his cluttered heart.

"…and you're a strong willed person, never give up even when you meet the dead end. And I love that side of yours."

Kagami felt weak. He buried his face in Aomine's shoulder blade, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I love you so much, Kagami Taiga," he whispered. "Love you so much that I might go crazy and lock you somewhere where no one can see you," and he landed his lips on Kagami's.

Kagami sighed into the kiss. Familiar feelings coiled up inside him. He could hear his own heartbeats ringing in his ears. His body felt weaker and weaker. Every cell inside his body yearning for Aomine, wanting him. He thought he'd never get used to Aomine's kiss, Aomine's touch, Aomine's sweet words. They never failed make his heart go doki-doki even though they'd done countless times—Aomine is a pervert after all.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kagami fell into Aomine's embrace again. He panted heavily as Aomine drew a circle on his back.

"… don't call him by his given name…" Kagami muttered.

"Ah, I've gotten used to calling him that," an idea clicked off. "Ah, how about I call you by given name as well? To make things fair," Aomine grinned.

"What?"

"What a good idea I've come out with~" the tanned male admired his own intelligence. "That makes sense since I've never called you by given name apart from…" then, his tone lowered down. "…fucking you senseless."

It earned Aomine a hard blow on his stomach.

"You fucker! You don't have to say that, dumbass!" Kagami screamed with a visibly blush on his face.

"You wound me, babe," Aomine feigned hurt; the blow didn't affect him at all. "Even though you were grown up in LA, you really can't say such things, can you?" Aomine smirked.

Kagami gasped.

"We'll go through that lesson later," Aomine said. "Now, let's call each other by given name. I'm going to do it~ Ready…" the redhead sweat dropped at Aomine's remark. It's just calling by given name, right? Nothing—

"Taiga."

Kagami turned red as a reflex. His heart was beating furiously, as if trying to escape from the ribcage. How did his name turn out delicious coming from the tanned male?! It should be normal! After all, he often called him that during—

Aomine smirked again. "Oh, Taiga is blushing~"

The redhead shut Aomine's mouth with his hands. He didn't expect for such a violent reaction from his body. The hell?!

The tanned male suddenly licked his palm, making him jump. Aomine caught his wrists and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. Aomine looked through his lidded eyes. His pupils were dilated and darker. Kagami immediately recognized the eyes. The eyes of predator…

Aomine was fucking horny!

"Wait, how did you fucking get turned on?!" Kagami desperately wriggled himself. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, you did everything, babe~ Your blushing, your breath, your sweet smell, your jealousy… you're really adorable, you know that?" Aomine licked his upper lip. Then, he brought his face closer to Kagami's. Kagami backed away a little. "After all, didn't I tell you I'm crazy for you?" Aomine inched closer.

"FUCK OOOOFF—"

~oo0oo~

-The next day, at Touou Academy-

Sakurai blinked at the bento in his hands, then shot his gaze back to a certain redhead who was bowing in apologize before him. His face turned pale. "What's… this for, Kagami-san?"

Kagami straightened his back. "I…thought you wrongly yesterday. I was wrong. Sorry…"

"I'm sorry, I don't… catch you, Kagami-san."

The redhead blushed again. He couldn't bring himself to admit he was jealous.

"Well, he thought we're having a relationship, Ryou," Aomine chimed in, earning a punch from a flustered Kagami.

"Eh? No… that's impossible! I mean, I'm sorry that you've got it wrong, but I… won't like Aomine-san. I'm sorry Aomine-san, I don't hate you, but—" the tanned male cut him off by cupping his cheeks.

"Enough with your sorry ass or I'm going to cut your tongue," Aomine warned. Sakurai held up his hands in defense. Then, Aomine turned to his lover, flashing a smile. "Ne~ Kagami, how about a little tour to my favorite spot?"

Kagami flushed bright. The love-making scene suddenly came up. "STAY FUCKING AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!" he roared up and ran away, leaving them dumbfounded.

The mischievous grin hadn't disappeared from Aomine's face. "My tiger is very adorable."

* * *

I don't know what have I written here.

**Updated: 15/8/2013**


	11. Sleep

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **I've posted this drabble series on my tumblr page. That's all. Now, enjoy~

* * *

Nonsense thoughts flooded through Kagami's mind like a tsunami. The bed creaked as he shifted to the left, his back to Aomine, eyes glancing up at the clock. It read 2.28 a.m. Kagami let out an inaudible grunt, not wanting to wake his sleeping lover up at the ungodly hour.

At this time, Kagami hated the rush of adrenaline and excitement coursed through his body. It made him stay awake till morning. God's sake, he got a match tomorrow! Oi brain, go to sleep!

His brain didn't listen to him.

The redhead shifted again, trying to shake the thoughts away, however, it was fruitless. Kagami frowned and absently gave out a sigh of epic proportions.

To his surprise, an arm draped over his body and pulled him. Kagami threw his head back; "Aomine, you awake?"

"No, he's asleep," answered a languid voice. A yawn followed suit. "This is the life model decoy of Aomine Daiki," the embrace tightened.

Kagami chuckled lightly. Then, his tone changed when guilty seeped into his heart. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up," he squeezed Aomine's hand and kissed it lightly.

His reply prompted a sigh from Aomine. The bed sank a little as Aomine propped on one elbow and held Kagami's arm. "Turn over," he said, and Kagami did so, facing his lover.

With the moonlight filtered through the stained glass window as their only light source, Kagami could barely make out the shape of Aomine's sculptured face. "Aomine, help me sleep…" he whispered. Kagami was grateful the room was too dark for Aomine to see the blush rising up his cheeks.

"What do you want to do? Hot choc? Pillow fight? Or pillow talk?" Aomine asked patiently.

"Pillow talk."

"About what?"

Kagami wasn't sure. He shrugged. "I… don't know. Anything. Everything. Nothing."

Using his hand, Aomine led Kagami's head to his broad chest. Kagami instinctively wrapped his hands around Aomine's body, head pillowed on Aomine's arm. Aomine brought his other hand to Kagami's back, drawing a small circle.

"Let's see…" Aomine breathed. "I love you for your smile."

Kagami widened his eyes. Oh…

"I love you for your laughter. I love you for your play. I love you for your cooking. I love you for your idiotic brain…"

Kagami wanted to retort, however Aomine didn't let him. "… I love you for your weird eyebrows. I love you for your loud mouth. I love you for your eyes…"

Slowly, Aomine's peaceful voice and the long list of Aomine loved about him lulled him to deep sleep. The last one Kagami managed to burn into his memory was _"…I love you for you."_

* * *

**Updated: ****19/8/2013**


	12. Wish

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **Happy birthday, Ahomine~!

* * *

Aomine couldn't help but keep throwing glances at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. Once in awhile, he'd flip open his phone just to check any email from his beloved redhead.

But null.

Sure, Kagami had told him he was going to be late—something had to do with Seirin thingy and Aomine could care less about it, but,_ goddamit, today is my fucking birthday! And Kagami isn't here since morning! He didn't even wish me happy birthday! I'm so going on hunger strike!_ Aomine thrashed around in the couch, cursing and whining alone.

And a creak sound from the door halted Aomine's mental chanting. He quickly climbed up on the couch and turned to the door. Kagami's apologetic smile greeted him. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Never mind, as long as you are here," Aomine sat up and patted the couch, gesturing Kagami to come over.

A rustles sound was heard and Kagami landed his butt on the couch. He fished a white box out from a bag plastic that had missed from Aomine's sight earlier.

"What's in that?" Aomine asked.

"I couldn't get you a cake," he produced a chocolate muffin from the box and lit up a candle on it. "So, I bought you a muffin instead. Now, wish and blow it out."

Aomine gave him a quirked brow before closing his eyes.

"Don't waste your wish on something so trivial, Ahomine," Kagami reminded him. Aomine just nodded and hummed a little as he made a wish. And he blew out the candle.

"Happy birthday, Ahomine," Kagami pecked his cheek. "Tell me what you wished for."

"I thought it's supposed to be a secret," Aomine pulled Kagami closer.

"Definition of secret is known about by only a few people, and apparently, I'm part of those 'few people', considering the fact that I'm your boyfriend," Kagami took a bite of the muffin. "Wow, it is delicious."

"Congratulation, your nerdy talk is just listed up under 'Things that I love about you'," then he snatched the muffin. "And I believe this is mine," Aomine gobbled up the remaining of muffin. "Yep, it is tasty."

"Aomine, just tell me what was your wish."

"Why?"

"Just checking whether you've wasted it or not."

Aomine heaved out a sigh. "How could you count it as 'wasted' when all I asked was 'to have you forever by my side'?"

Kagami was silent for a moment. Aomine let himself smirk, knowing he had caught his lover off. However, his assumption was wrong when Kagami suddenly bonked his head. Aomine rubbed his sore head and glared at the redhead. "The fuck Kagami?!"

"You totally wasted it, Ahomine."

"Huh?" Aomine failed to grasp Kagami's meaning.

"You don't have to wish for it, because I _am_ going to stay by your side forever, you idiot."

His tanned hands fell to his side. "You serious?"

"Of course, stupid!" then, Kagami's shoulders heaved up as if he was trying to hide himself. "I don't think I could love someone else as much as I love you," his blush crept up his neck, to his cheeks, and to his ears.

Aomine gaped at him. When understanding finally dawned upon him, Aomine pulled a startled Kagami into his arms. "You're cute, you know that?" he smirked.

"Hey, don't call me that, fucker!" Kagami broke free from Aomine's embrace. Aomine pouted. "By the way, I've got you something fun!" Kagami rummaged around the nearly forgotten plastic bag.

"What? Handcuff? Whipped cream?!" sparkles returned to Aomine's eyes

Kagami wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Just stop it, Ahomine."

"You're not fun—" Aomine abruptly broke off his saying when he felt a gun touch his chin. He glared at the redhead as he backed away. Aomine put on a smirk "So, you like—" again, he was cut off when an orange dart hit him in his face. Aomine recovered from the shock and peeled the sticky dart off of his chin.

"Nope, it's a Nerf gun," Kagami grinned childishly and threw it to Aomine's hands. "But, since it's your birthday, I'll give you a chance."

Aomine raised a brow at him before pointing the Nerf gun at Kagami. "_Run_ before I Nerf gun your ass."

"You'll never catch me alive!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I really need to finish my coding assignment. Bye for now~


	13. Good night

**Title: **Idiots.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Pairing: **AoKaga.

**Note: **A fic for my husbando, Deadpool-kun, for his 'Reply' and 'Linger' fic.

* * *

Stretching out his arm, Aomine grabbed nothing but the coldness of the air.

He cracked his drowsy eyes open, only to find the other side of the bed empty. Aomine turned his head to the door, noticing it'd been left ajar as a shaft of bright light caught in his midnight eyes.

Aomine breathed out a sigh, and staggered out of the bedroom, dragging the blanket along.

As he'd expected, he found his lover hunching down to the cluttered table, Red bulls scattered around the couch, books forming into mountains, hands furiously flipping pages while a dim hum exited his throat.

"Still studying?"

Kagami's attention was riveted by a question escaped Aomine. He looked at Aomine vacantly, giving a small nod.

Aomine joined him sitting on the floor, the blanket draping on the floor. "Don't you think you overdo it?" he picked a book up and peered at it before throwing it again to the table. "Go to sleep."

"If only you can guarantee I'll pass the exam, then yes."

"Geez, does it really matter?" Aomine pushed books off, and landed his chin on the table.

"Coach won't let me play if I fail the exam," Kagami turned his eyes back to the book. "Go back to sleep," he said when he saw Aomine let out a loud yawn.

"Not without you."

"I'm staying up."

"Ditto."

Kagami frowned at his lover's stubbornness, but decided to let it slide, focusing on his revision again.

Aomine tried his best to stay awake, flipping through pages to distract himself. Gradually, flipping pages became slower and slower, then abruptly stopped when his hand went limp to the table, eyes fluttering close.

"Aomine," Kagami called out softly, amused.

Hearing his name, Aomine jolted upright and shook his head. His brows were knitted in concentration, eyes locked in on the page.

However, the words began to fade, and pitch-black came flooding in, and before Aomine knew it, his head lowered to the table again.

Kagami let out a light chuckle, then smiled genuinely watching his lover's sleeping face. Gently, Kagami pulled Aomine to his side and laid Aomine's head on his thigh. His fingers threaded through the navy hair, and he pressed a soft kiss on Aomine's forehead.

"Good night, idiot."


End file.
